Love? Love is like Water and Earth
by FreedomT1
Summary: Mudshipping. Story revolves around what happened to Isaac and Mia after they had saved the world with their friends. Story is better than summary, I suck at summaries.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Golden Sun characters or the story for Golden Sun. They are the property of Camelot and Nintendo.**

A/N: So this my first attempt at a Golden Sun fanfiction, so please enjoy.

Love? Love is like Water and . . .Earth

The four lighthouses had been lit, the Golden Sun had come and gone. Their journey was over, but the celebrations had just begun. Mia, the stunningly beautiful Mercury Adept, was siting on a simple chair with a mug of water. Sighing again, she had lost count just how many times she'd done that tonight. _'We did it. . .we saved the world.' _Again the azure haired girl sighed. _'Then why am so depressed? We're the hero's of Weyard, the saviors of the world. Am I sad because our quest is over? Because I now must return to Imil and return to my mundane duties? Is it because I'll hardly see my new friends again?'_

That one made her stop for a moment. Yes, she would miss her new friends whom she'd become so close to. _'Is that the reason? Leaving them does sadden me, but there's something else.' _She looked up to see Garet running around trying to catch Ivan and his cup of ale tripping over every small object, both of them obviously drunk.

She giggled at the sight. Looking over more, she saw Piers and Felix telling their adventure's story to the children of the village. She also noticed Sheba sitting next to Felix, discretely holding his hand and smiling. Her smile dropped a little when she noticed that Jenna and Isaac were missing. _'Isaac. . .'_ Unbeknown to her, the smile that graced her lips spread a little more. _'Why is it that every time he's around, or even at the very simple action of his name being mentioned, that I feel this warmth?' _

_'I should go find him.' _ She set her mug down on the table next to her before standing up and brushing off her healer's robes. _'After all, Vault is a small town. It should be relatively easy to find someone.' _She smiled and began her search. As she was walking, she heard a whistle. She turned her head towards the noise and saw Garet yelling at her, "Yo Mia! Looking hot!! Get over here and party with me!" he yelled laughing hysterically.

She then saw him engulfed in a whirlwind and flung off into a tree. She turned to Ivan and thanked him with a smile. His reply was mutual. _'Even while drunk, Ivan knows whats wrong and right.'_ She giggled again, but also felt a bit nauseous at what Garet said. _'He's a good friend, but I would never think of him like that.' _And as she finished that thought, she had a picture of Isaac's face appear in her mind causing her to blush again. _'I have to find him.'_

She again continued her search. Walking down the path that lead to the entrance of the town. Just as she was about to leave the town, she noticed two figures sitting just outside the city limits.

_'It's Isaac and Jenna. . .'_ she thought with a small frown appearing on her features. She quickly hid behind the small amount of stone wall to listen to what they were talking about. _'Why am I eavesdropping? I don't have the right to listen in on their private conversations, but Isaac. . .'_ she thought as she continued to watch the silently.

"Isaac, aren't you glad that our quest is over?" Jenna asked starring and the bright white orb in the sky, known as a full moon.

". . .Am I glad the fighting is over? Yes, but I did not wish for our adventures to end so soon. _'Not before I. . .'_

"Why do you say that?" she questioned, cutting off his thought.

". . .I can't really explain it, I guess it's just that we met so many new people, helped so many, made so many new friends, I guess I'm just a little sad that we can't continue" he replied starring blankly at the ground.

Mia smiled at this, _'So he feels the same as I do, even though it is for different reasons.' _

_'Mia. . .' _She was startled by someone speaking to her mind, but quickly that uneasiness passed over when she noticed it was her first Djinni, Fizz.

_'Mia, how much longer are you going to let that boy torment your weary soul. I've been with you since before the incident with Alex. You aren't as strong as you think you are Mia. It pains me and all your other friends, companions and Djinn alike, to see you like this. Always quietly holding in your feelings, always saying to yourself that you're fine.' _The little creature said, sadness apparent in both of its eyes.

"Fizz. . ." She whispered quietly, a few tears running down her beautiful face. "What do you mean?" She said as quietly as possible while playing ignorant..

_'Mia, I've been with you for years. I've been combined with you for years. I've been with you for so long, and yet you ask me what I mean? Mia you're in love with him. I'm sure everyone else in the group has already figured it out too. Look at all the times you've shown him more compassion than anyone else. Like that time in the Lamakan desert. . ._

**Flashback:**

_"I wish I brought a spare change of clothes, these are soaked!" Mia complained._

"I don't see whats so bad guys." Garet laughed trudging on through the rough desert highland.

"Shut up will you? You're aligned with the Mars Clan, you're more adequately equipped to handle extreme temperature," Ivan scolded, using his staff to support himself. Isaac and Mia laughed, while Garet laughed the comment off and continued walking.

"Ah. . . I cant stand it anymore. . ." Mia said as she sunk to her knees. She pulled out her pouch filled with water only to notice that it was all gone. 'Oh no. . .I'm out of water. . .I'm so thirsty. . .but I can't ask any of them for their water. That'd be inconsiderate. . .and weak' she thought until a hand with another pouch appeared in front her. "Isaac. . ." she mumbled. "I can't accept that. ." she replied shaking her head, sweat dripping down the sides of her face.

"It's ok. . ." Issac smiled. "There's enough in there for a few more drinks. I was saving it just in case someone needed it." He said smiling again, urging her on to take the water.

"Isaac. . .thank. . .you. . ." she said as a tear slid down her cheek, knowing that'd he hadn't had any water yet. She then graciously drank some of the water in the pouch, being careful not to drink all of it. She then proceeded to stand up, weakly, but stand up at least. Handing the pouch back to Isaac, she _said smiling, "Thank you." His reply came in the form of a smile. With that over with, the both began walking again to catch up to Garet and Ivan._

They hadn't been walking for more than twenty minutes before Mia sunk to her knees again. 'Why am I so weak?' she thought.

"Mia, are you okay?" came the worried voice of their leader. She looked up and saw his concerned eyes.

"Yes. . .just a little worn out. . .I'm sorry for being so weak, for being such a burden to you three." She looked down at the sand. Isaac didn't say anything, but instead bent down in front of her, signaling for her to get on his back.

"Isaac. . ." she held back a few tears.

He smiled and gestured for her to get on his back again. She looked down and blushed, but slowly started moving towards him. Mia put her hands around his neck at the same time he picked her up by her thighs. This only caused her blush to intensify, thankfully Isaac couldn't see and Garet and Ivan were too far ahead of them to notice anything.

She sighed, slightly contempt and leaned her face onto his back as he started walking. But then she began to think about how much trouble she was for them. 'I'm so useless,' she thought, downtrodden.

"You aren't weak Mia, and you certainly aren't a burden to any of us." Isaac said out of the blue shocking her. 'Venus adepts can't use mind read can they?'

"But I'm afraid I am Isaac. I'm making you carry me, you're always making sure everything is fine for me, I'm not as good of a fighter as you or Garet, I'm another mouth to fe-"

"Mia, that's enough. . ." he cut her off softly. "You aren't a burden. You've helped us in numerous fights, you've healed our injures, you've kept our spirits up when they were down. You've never been a burden Mia, and you never will be. So don't beat yourself up over it, okay?" He turned around and smiled at her. For the first time his smile made her go weak.

"Thank you Isaac. . ." she cried into his back in silence. Isaac decided not to say more, respecting her need for silence and kept walking. Another twenty minutes had passed, and Isaac and Mia had caught up to Garet and Ivan. Though they both noticed that they were fighting a Magicore. A big one at that. . .

"It's about time you guys caught up! A little help would be appreciated!" Garet yelled as he cast flare at the monster, while Ivan casted impact to increase the flare's strength.

"Have you regained enough strength to stand, Mia?" Isaac asked gently putting her down and unsheathing his sword as he stood.

Mia stood up next to him and smiled, " Strong enough to stand by you." She replied readying her staff. Isaac smiled.

"Then lets go!" Isaac yelled as he and Mia charged into the battle to help their comrades.  
_  
_**End Flashback:**

_'Mia, that's where it first happened didn't it? That was the first time you thought of him as more than a friend or leader isn't it? _Fizz pushed on.

"I don't know Fizz, I don't think I'm in love with him. . ." she whispered back still denying her own heart..

_'Mia don't lie to yourself, do you remember Colosso?'_

**Flashback: **

_Mia was laying in her bed in Babi's palace. Even though it was the most comfortable bed she'd ever been in, she could not fall asleep. 'It seems out of place. . .to not have him by my side tonight.' Throughout their travels together, Isaac and Mia had shared a tent from day one. Garet wasn't one Mia wanted to have in such close proximity. Ivan was too uncomfortable, so the only other person left was Isaac. Having that cycle broken tonight caused the Mercury Adept a great deal of unease._

'I felt so much safer with him near me during the night. There's also Colosso. . .I can't stop worrying about him. . .he could die tomorrow during the tournament.' The mere thought shook the girl uncontrollably. 'I need to go try to stop him. . . I want to at least let him hear my concerns.' She thought quickly getting out of bed and putting on the cape of her healer's robe over her nightgown, not really thinking much since Isaac had seen her in it many times.

She quickly opened her door and peeked her head through it. Peeking left, and peeking right to make sure no one was around. Once she saw that nobody was around, she quickly tiptoed to Isaac's door. 'Thankfully we got a room close to each other.' She thought, smiling at the words.

As she reached his door, she quietly knocked twice on the old oak door. The moment her hand left the oak the second time a thought struck her, 'What am I doing? He's probably asleep resting up for tomorrow and I'm just waking him up. Again, I'm nothing but a burden to him.' As she thought this, she began retreating quickly when she heard a voice call out, "Coming!" His voice. Isaac's voice. . .

'Great, I didn't even think of anything to say. . .' Mia thought hopelessly. She looked down at the handle turning, and then swinging open to reveal Isaac in his sleeping attire. A simple white cloth shirt, and brown shorts.

Mia immediately blushed at the site and looked at the floor, even though she was used to it. It did make him look more attractive than his armor.

"Mia." His tone was surprised, "I thought you were asleep?" He asked confused.

"Oh. . .um no I wasn't, I thought you were asleep as well. . ." This just caused Isaac to look at her with an even more confused expression on his face 'That was a stupid thing to say. . .' Mia thought as she knew that Isaac was now questioning her sanity.

"Um, well . . .no I was about to, but then I got a knock at my door." He smiled that smile of his. She felt her knees tremble a bit. "Mia, is everything okay?" The Earth Adept asked, concern laced into his _voice as well as his eyes. He could easily tell something was bothering her._

"Um. . .yes, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit if that's alright." She said, her tone hopeful. 'Plus I just wanted to see you. . .'

"Sure, come on in" he opened the door. Normally he'd be scared to death of a girl entering his room at night, but he'd been in the same tent as Mia for a few months now, so he was used to it. 'She still looks beautiful in that nightgown.' Isaac blushed.

Of course, Mia chose that time to turn around and see him red in the face. Concerned, she cautiously walked up to him, standing on her toes she leaned in and put her forehead onto his to see if it was warm. Though this contact and closeness with him were extremely embarrassing, she stayed there a few more seconds to ensure his temperature was normal, which it was.

When she came back to rest on the soles of her feet, both were an unhealthy shade of red and both were staring at the ground.

"Isaac, is everything okay?" Mia asked worried.

Isaac chuckled, "I believe I asked you first, my lady." He responded with that ever charming smile on his face. Mia's face flushed all over again.

"Um. . . do you mind if we sit down? There's something I'd like to discuss with you." She responded heading over and sitting down on his bed, patting the space next to her. He simply nodded and walked over to his bed, and sat next to her.

"Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"I-it's just. . .d-do you. . .have to participate in Colosso tomorrow?" She said exactly what was on her mind, but that was to the extent that her courage lasted. She dared not look into his eyes. Instead, she sought comfort from her feet dangling off his bed.

"Well. . .I have to, Lord Babi insisted that I do so." He said, eyes not leaving her beautiful face.

"If it's only for Lord Babi, I'm sure he'd understand if you pulled out at the last moment, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She replied still looking at her feet, still desperate.

"Well. . .it's not only that. As stupid as this may sound, I am a guy. And guys have pride. And I can't help but want to stay and try to win. To prove to myself that I'm strong enough to fight without you guys at my side." He said, looking down feeling a bit ashamed that he was causing her this unease.

"To be sure you can fight without us?! Isaac, I can't talk for Garet and Ivan, but I'll always be there by your side. Helping you through any fight or anything you need help with. You've already proven you're a capable leader, a caring person, and a strong fighter on many occasions. You don't have to prove anything by partaking in Colosso. So please just. . .just don't. . .please" she cried out the rest of her sentence. Tears streaming down her face.

Isaac was shocked into silence. He couldn't say anything. He was frozen at the sight before him, such a caring girl as Mia did not deserve to have tears cascading down her beautiful face. 'I don't like see her _in pain. . .but what can I say to make her feel better?' Isaac sat there, pondering what to do._

"Mia. . ." he sighed as he gently took on of her hands and slowly pulled her towards him, enveloping her in a soft hug. "Mia I'm sorry. . .so very sorry. . .that you feel like this. . .but I'm still going to participate in Colosso." He said, knowing that his answer would only bring her more pain.

"Isaac, you could die!" She yelled, not caring who she woke up, as she dove back into his embrace crying again. All the golden haired Adept could do was hold her and stroke her azure hair soothingly. Continually repeating, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I-Isaac. . .I don't k-know what I'd d-do if something happened t-to you. . ." She cried.

"Mia?" He said, shocked at what she'd just said.

Mia quickly realized what she had let out. Sniffing, she quickly said, "I-I'm sorry for bothering you this late at night. Goodnight Isaac, I-I-I'll be cheering for you tomorrow, so good luck." With those last words, she ran out of his room, not caring if anyone saw her in just her nightgown. Isaac sat there looking at his door. 'Mia. . .am I a bad person?'

As Mia returned to her room she quickly sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her chin. Hugging herself, she began to cry uncontrollably.

Neither of the young Adepts slept well that night.

_**Day of Colosso:  
**__  
Isaac had fought brilliantly and made it till the last round, which was currently taking place against Navampa:_

_'Damn. . .I'm out of psyenergy' Isaac thought as he dropped to one knee. His head was pounding, his vision blurry._

"Haha! What is this?! This is the champion of Lord Babi?! Give me a break, he can't do anything!" Navampa yelled as he swung widely at Isaac, who barely dodged getting killed. He did escape with a nasty cut down his right side. His blood was oozing out.

"Isaac!!" He heard someone scream out from the audience. As he scanned the audience he saw her.

"Mia. . ." he breathed out lowly, raggedly. He was quickly losing consciousness.

"Isaac!! Don't give up, please you have to keep going!!" Mia screamed, crying. She had a fully charged ply well ready to heal him, but she knew he didn't want her help.

'Mia. . .' He thought, now too weak to even say her name aloud. 'Mia's crying. . .for. . .me?' He had to get up. Isaac stuck his sword in the ground and picked himself up.

"Spare yourself the pain, kid, and surrender." Navampa said in a mocking tone.

"Ragnorok" Isaac mumbled as he stared building energy.  
_  
"What'd you say kid? Couldn't hear ya."_

"Ragnorok!!!" Isaac screamed as the giant sword flew down form the sky, hitting Navampa in the chest, knocking him out instantly. The whole crowd was shocked into silence besides three Adepts and Babi. They saw what had happened, and were impressed by the young Earth Adept's prowess.

Isaac once again fell forward, stabbing his sword into the ground.

"Isaac!!" He turned and saw Mia and his other friends running towards him. He smiled, "Mia. . ." he whispered weakly when she was in range and fell forward letting blackness take over him. The moment Mia reached him she caught him from falling. 'Ply well!' she yelled in her mind, over and over again. Using the technique until her energy was drained. After draining the last amount of her energy, she held the boy in her arms, crying, "Isaac." Garet and Ivan were taken aback at the sight they saw.

_  
__**The Next Day:**_

_  
Isaac had opened his eyes to see a figure above him. A figure with azure hair and a bright smile._

"You're awake." Mia cried in happiness.

"Of course. . . I wouldn't want to make someone as beautiful as you cry over me." He smiled as closed his eyes to rest a bit more, but it was also to hide his embarrassment over what he had just said. 'Why did I just say that?' He wondered.

Mia's eyes widened as she blushed. She quickly sat back down in the chair besides his bed and looked at her hands. ". . .umm. . .thank you. . . Isaac." she replied looking at him with a smile. He of course, smiled back.

**End Flashback:**

"Fizz, I was just worried about his health, as I would be for Ivan or for Garet." She tried to explain in a hushed tone.

_'Mia, if that doesn't prove it to you, then the night before the Mars Lighthouse should convince you that you love him.'_

"But Fizz. . ." she hesitated.

_'Mia let me refresh your memory, even though it was only a week ago.'_

**Flashback:**

_Tonight was their last night before entering the Mars Lighthouse. Karst and Agatio would be waiting for them. Mia sat on a simple chair, at the Prox Inn, not able to sleep. She was scared to death of what would happen tomorrow. She was concerned for all her friends that she had made on this journey. Felix, Sheba, Garet, Jenna, Ivan, Piers, and. . . "Isaac. . ." she whispered looking at the glow of the only source of light in the room, and old lantern that was low on oil._

_She sat there thinking about her favorite Earth Adept when she suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairwell._

"Mia." It was Ivan's voice. "You should really get some rest. We all have a big day tomorrow."

She slightly turned her head towards him and smiled, though in the dim light it was impossible to tell that she was smiling. "Ivan, I'll be fine. I just don't feel like going to sleep. . .yet." She replied looking back at the table.

"Mia, is this perhaps because Isaac is still out on his walk?" He pondered knowingly.

"Ivan, it's not that. I'm just anxious about tomorrow." She responded turning a deep crimson.

"Mia, I don't know if the others have noticed, but Garet and I have. You. . .you're in love with Isaac aren't you?" He said walking over and sitting down on the chair next to her.

"I-I don't think I am." Her voice shook.

"Mia, please. You're lying and you know it. How many times have you overused your psyenergy to make sure he was healed, how many times did you show him much more care than to anyone else in the group, how many nights did you stay up waiting for him to finish his night watch? Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you don't see him as more than a friend?" Ivan pressed, his look not wavering from her.

"I-I. . .you're right." She said, giving up. She'd been beaten. "I . . .I love Isaac. . .I love him so much it hurts. . ." She spilled, her barrier breaking and letting out a few tears.

Ivan smiled, "Then tell him. Go out there and tell him right now."

"B-but I can't. . ." She shook her head.

"Mia, tomorrow might be the last day for all of us. I think it'd be better to tell him your feelings tonight and have a little happiness before tomorrow. Promise me you'll try?" He pleaded.

"I'll try, thank you Ivan." She looked up and smiled.

"Anytime Mia, what are friends for?" He laughed as he got up and made his way to the staircase, pausing a bit. "Good luck Mia, I'm rooting for you." With that, he vanished up the stairs.

'He's right, I have to at least try, I owe myself that much.' She quickly stood up and enveloped herself in her healer's robes. After putting on her boots she rushed out the door into the cold night air of Prox.

'Where is he?' She stopped to catch her breath. 'I must have been looking for him for twenty minutes now and he's nowhere to be found. Where could he be?' Her eyebrows quivered in worry.

She had now left the village and began searching the outskirts, only to find Isaac kneeling in the ground, seeming as if he was. . .'Praying?' She moved in closer to hear what he was saying.

"Please. . .let everyone survive tomorrow. . . Please give me enough strength to protect Jenna." He _whispered. Mia breath caught in her throat, she felt like she couldn't breath. Tears began streaming down her face as she hid behind a tree as to not get caught by Isaac._

"What are you doing here!?" She heard Isaac yell, scared, thinking he had caught her eavesdropping on his private moment. When she had enough courage to look over, she was terrified. Karst and Agatio were standing in front of Isaac.

"Well, instead of waiting in the lighthouse, isn't it better to bring the fight to your enemy? And how fortuitous are we, to find the leader by himself." Karst smiled.

"I just got tired of waiting." Agatio laughed, "So get ready, cause we aren't going to go easy on ya!" Agatio yelled as he charged at Isaac with his fist.

"Glacier!!" Mia yelled as she charged her psyenergy and cast it in front of Isaac, blocking Agatio's advance. Isaac instantly turned around, "Mia! What are you doing here!?" He yelled, nervousness overcoming his body. 'It's too dangerous for her here, we don't have the others here to help us.' He turned back towards the two enemy Adepts. 'I don't know if I can protect her and win against them. . .' He thought, worry consuming him.

She quickly ran up and stood by his side, "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm here and I'm ready to help you!" she yelled in reply.

"Mia. . ." He whispered.

"Haha, so you have a weak little girl come to your aid, oh glorious leader?" Agatio laughed his head off.

"Agatio, shut up. She may not look it, but she is just as dangerous as he. I believe that we should not hold back." Karst warned.

"Fine, I've been waiting to use my full power for a while." With that, both began glowing white, transforming.

Isaac turned to her, "Mia, run!" He shouted. However, the girl merely stood her ground and smiled at him.

"I'm not going to abandon you Isaac. I'll stand by your side, always." Her smile being on of genuine concern and care towards the Earth Adept.

"Mia. . ." Isaac breathed. 'She's right, if she left I'd be easily defeated. By the time she'd get the others, I'd have fallen, but she would at least survive.' Isaac thought.

"Mia, I appreciate what you're doing. But I can hold them off, you get the others!" Isaac commanded.

She shook her head, "Isaac, I know you're our leader, but this is the one time I will not obey what you have to say. I've been by your side for months, and I'm not about to abandon you now in a moment of need." She smiled sweetly at him.

He blushed and looked down at the ground. "Thank you. . .Mia. . ."  
_  
"Anytime, now I believe we should also get ready." She murmured, charging her psyenergy. Isaac simply nodded and took a defensive stance in front of the azure haired girl. 'I will protect her.' He thought. 'I will protect him.' Came Mia's unheard response._

The two Adepts were ready for anything Karst and Agatio were going to throw their way.

The two dragons simply smiled at each other and began their assault. The smaller of the two cast inferno, sending enormous fire balls at the two.

_  
"Granite!" Isaac yelled. 'Yes, master!' The little Dijinni hoped out of Isaacs shirt, causing a barrier to form in front of him, absorbing most of the damage. A few of the fireballs blew past the shield and were __heading straight for Isaac and Mia. Acting on reflex Isaac immediately shielded Mia from the blow, earning him heavy burns on the right side of his body. _

"_Damn it. . ." Isaac muttered in pain as he fell to one knee, shoving his sword into the ground._

"Isaac!" Mia yelled moving forward to support him. "Pure Ply!" She whispered and put her hands onto Isaac's right arm. Blue light shined from her hands, causing a cool aura come over his burns quickly and completely healing his wounds.

"Thank you Mia" Isaac smiled as he once again stood and raised his sword.

Mia stood next to him, "No need to thank me." She smiled as the battle raged on. The battle had been going on for thirty minutes before Mia dropped to her knees. "I-I can't keep going anymore. . ." She mumbled, her energy completely exhausted. Isaac was not much better off. He was on one knee, sword in the ground crawling as quickly as he could towards Mia, getting in front of her.

"Isaac, don't . . .you can't take any more hits. . ." She whispered, desperately trying to stand up.

Isaac turned and smiled towards her, "Not a chance I'm letting you die here. . ." He replied weakly.

Their attention was hastily averted when they heard the Dragon's roar, signaling the coming of another attack.

Just as the Dragon cast supernova, a voice rang out,"Corona!" The two adepts heard a familiar voice yell from behind them and spun around to see Garet and the others running towards them.

"Thank goodness." Isaac muttered, before falling over, only to be caught by Mia.

"Isaac, Isaac!!" Mia yelled, worry overcoming her.

"Jenna! Get Mia and Isaac out of here! We'll handle them!" Felix shouted, being the last thing Isaac heard before passing out.  


_  
__**Later that night:**_

_Ivan walked into the room, seeing Mia and Jenna sitting by Isaac's bed. "You two should get some rest, __we still have something to accomplish tomorrow." Ivan said, before turning and leaving the room._

"He's right. . .I'm going to turn in, good night Mia. If he wakes up, please come and get me." The red haired Adept asked.

Mia smiled, "I will."

As soon as Jenna was out the door, Mia turned back to her charge. . .Isaac.

"Ugh. . ." He moaned out, slowly opening his eyes. Mia eyes widened slightly. "Isaac, are you awake?" She asked, worried.

"Yea. . .is that you, Mia?" He asked barely opening his eyes.

"Yes, yes it is." Her immediate impulse was to go get Jenna, but she thought better of it.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked, worry in his voice. Unbelievable, he was worried about her in his condition. 'Typical Isaac.'

"I wanted to stay by your side just in case you needed any more healing." Her smile went unnoticed.

"Thank you Mia. . ."

"Um. . .Isaac? Do you think I could. . .talk to you about something private?" She blushed. 'I promised Ivan I'd try. I don't know if I have the courage to say this. . .'

"Of course, I'm always here to l-listen." His voice laced with a bit of pain, but Mia decided to continue.

"Isaac, during this journey. . .has anyone struck you as special to you?" She whispered, twiddling her thumbs.

"Of course. . ." Came his reply. Her hope soared, "Really?"

"Yes. . .all of you are special to me. . .I'd be devastated if anything happened to any of you."

"Oh. . ." She replied, downtrodden. 'Maybe I should just tell him. . .' She thought sadly.

"Mia?"

". . .Isaac?"

"Yes, I'm l-listening."

"I . . .l. . .lo. . .l . . .love. . .I-I love you." There, she had said it. The seconds passed by, yet they felt like hours. 'He isn't responding. . .Does he not feel the same?' Her mood immediately dropped, a whole new form of depression taking over her. She then heard. . .snoring. 'He's asleep. . .I can't blame him, he did just fend off Karst and Agatio by himself. She smiled, 'Sorry Ivan. . .I tried.'

**End Flashback:  
**  
By this point, Mia was scorching. Her face aflame with crimson. "Fizz. . ."

_'You see Mia? You can't lie to me, you can't lie to yourself, you can't lie to anybody. So please just stop torturing yourself and just. . .tell him.' _Fizz demanded before disappearing.

"She's right, I should just get this over with. No matter what the outcome." She stood firmly and began walking towards her two comrades. Their next words stopped her, dead in her tracks.

"Isaac, I love you." Jenna confessed. Blushing slightly, barely looking at Isaac to see his reaction.

"Jenna, I. . ." Isaac mumbled, looking down. Mia couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to know his response. She quickly turned and fled back to the party. _'I-I'm sorry if I was ever burden for you. Just a roadblock for you and Jenna.' _She cried, running towards the Inn.__

"Jenna. . .I-I'm sorry, but there's someone else that I love." Turning his head to the side. "Forgive me. . .I hope that we can still be friends." He offered her a hand. Crying, she accepted pulling him into a hug. "O-of course we can Isaac. Now, why don't you go tell Mia. I'm sure she'd be happy to have you confess."

"Thanks. Don't stay out too long okay? Wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Isaac smiled as he dislodged himself from her hug and began to walk toward Vault's entrance, the party, and Mia.

As he walked back, he noticed the party was still going on. He laughed as he passed by Garet, who'd dropped unconscious from what he assumed was too much alcohol. _'He doesn't change, does he?'  
_As he kept walking he noticed Ivan and Piers sitting at a table, talking to various vault citizens. He gave them a small wave of the hand and a friendly smile, but kept walking. He then passed by Sheba and Felix. They were slowly dancing, seeming not to have a care in the world. As he passed them, they both smiled his way. He returned the gesture and continued his search for Mia.

_'Where is she?' _He wondered. He'd been walking around for ten minutes and had not found her. Checking the last possible place he could think that she would be, he found her. At the lake. _'I guess that makes sense, she is a Mercury Adept' _He laughed inwardly.

She was sitting at the edge of the lake, her feet submerged in the water. She wiped her eyes to rid them of the tears staining them. _'What do I do now? Do I go back to Imil? I don't think I could stand to be around him anymore. . .'_ She thought sadly.

"Mia, I finally found you." He laughed, feeling his spirits rise, seeing the beautiful girl again.

Mia, startled, whipped around crying, "Isaac, what are you doing here?!"

He smiled and came to sit down next to her, taking off his boots and submerging his feet. "Can't a guy come visit his female companion." He laughed, almost immediately noticing the puffiness of her eyes. "Mia. . .what's wrong?" His laugh and smile quickly disappearing, being replaced by worry.

"Isaac . . .I'm fine. Shouldn't you go back to Jenna and the party?" She asked, though the very mention of Jenna brought her pain.

Isaac frowned at that. "Who said I couldn't come and talk to one of my best friends when she seems to be feeling down? I don't have to be around Jenna all the time." He laughed.

Mia looked down at the waters, seeing her reflection. It was obvious, to say the least, that she did look down. Horribly down. "Nobody says you can't, but I'd imagine she wants to be with you being your girlfriend and all." His next reaction she did not expect, he laughed. "Why are you laughing?" She asked a new spark of hope appearing deep within her. _'Don't get your hopes up. . .'_ She thought silently.

"Humor me Mia, but when exactly was it established that Jenna is my girlfriend?"

"Aren't you two childhood friends? You guys have history, and you seemed so set on saving her." Mia reasoned.

Isaac nodded, "Well of course, like you said, she's my childhood friend. Why wouldn't I want to save her? That doesn't mean I have those types of feelings for her."

"What are you saying?" Her hope rising even more.

"Jenna isn't my girlfriend." Isaac said flatly.

"But I heard you guys. . .I heard her say she loves you. . ." A tear ran down her cheek at the memory.

"So you overheard us?"

"I-I'm sorry . . .I didn't mean to. . ." She began crying softly. Noticing this, Isaac sighed.

"Mia." He whispered, slowly pulling the young Adept into his arms. "Mia, I'm not mad that you overheard us. I'm actually kind of glad you did." She pulled back a bit, looking at him questioningly. _'The confused look she has is adorable. . .everything about her is adorable.' _He thought smiling. "I'm guessing you didn't hear the whole thing?" His answer came in the form of her shaking her head.

"Yes, she confessed that she loved me, but I told her there was someone else that I loved." He looked down into her cerulean eyes. "You. . ." He whispered. Shock crossed her face, had she heard him right?

"M-me?" She asked, wanting a clear answer.

All he did was smile and pull her into another hug, "Yes Mia. . .you. I love you. . ."He whispered gently.

Joy flushed through Mia's body. "Y-you really do?" She asked, almostcrying.

"Mhmm, would I lie to you?" He cooed.

"Oh Isaac. . .I love you too." There, she'd finally admitted it. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Isaac smiled at her response. Moving back just a little bit to look into her eyes. He slowly moved forward gauging her reaction. She blushed and moved slightly back.

"Um. . .Isaac I don't know if I'm ready for that. . ." Her facing burning crimson. _'I hope he's not mad at __me.' _The thought of Isaac being made her sad. He'd just confessed and she'd already rejected a kiss from him. _'A-a k-kiss from Isaac.' _She blushed even more, it did sound tempting.

"It's okay Mia." The Venus Adept comforted her, "I don't want to force you into anything." He smiled, alleviating her fears of him being upset with her.

"Um. . .well you know. . .maybe one wouldn't be so bad." Mia's face was as bright as any of Garets fire Djinni now. Isaac said nothing as he slowly leaned forward. This time however she did not move away, instead she leaned forward. Their lips finally met in a kiss that had been long overdue. Isaac slowly pushed a little harder, moving his head to the side. Mia moaned, moving in with a bit more force, increasing the passion of the kiss. _'This is amazing, she's amazing. . .'_ Isaac thought happily.

_'This feels so right.'_ Mia smiled into the kiss.

"Well!! What do we have here!?" An obnoxious voice rang out. The newly formed couple quickly pushed the other away looking for the source of the voice. When their eyes landed on the person that ruined perhaps the most important moment of their lives, they both had the same thought, _'Uh, Garet.' _Not only was it Garet, but the rest of their friends too.

"C'mon Mia, I'm hurt, I thought you liked me!" Garet laughed on, only to get whacked up side the head by Jenna.

"Don't mind him, he's just being an idiot as always."

"So how long were you planning to keep this a secret?" Felix said with a smirk on his face, very unlike him.

Isaac just blushed and looked at Mia. She was blushing, but at least she was smiling. He slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He then looked at his friends, "Not long. Have you guys met my girlfriend? It's Mia." He cracked a joke causing the other six hero's of Weyard to burst out laughing. Isaac used this chance and looked at Mia, "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled back, a smile of pure joy and love. "I love you too." She said, leaning up to catch his lips before their friends recovered from their laughter.

**6 Years Later:**

Twenty three year old Mia, brave heroin who'd helped save Weyard was standing in the kitchen of her home in Vale, baffled. _'What am I going to make for dinner? We have Felix and his wife Sheba coming from Lalivero, Piers is coming with his wife from Lemuria, Garet and Jenna are coming too. Oh and Ivan and his wife. My, it's the old group coming together again.' _She smiled.

"Mia, I'm back!" Came the voice of her beloved twenty four year old husband Isaac. She quickly turned around to greet him, only to be pulled into a strong embrace which she gladly returned. Isaac pulled away from the hug and gave her a passionate kiss which was reciprocated with just as much passion from his wife. As they pulled away, Isaac breathed, "I've been wanting to do that since I left."

Mia laughed, "You were only gone for an hour. How much could you have missed me?" She teased.

"Too much Mia, far too much." She said, letting his embrace fall into a loose grip around her waist. There they stood, a couple who had saved the world, a couple who had found their soulmate, a couple married for six long years and showed no sign of that ever changing. Isaac began to rub her back, causing her to almost purr.

"Isaac, you know we shouldn't. We're going to have another Adept joining us soon." She put his hand over her stomach. She blushed massively at the thought of their secret activities that produced this result.

Isaac laughed, "Fine, but you owe me." He leaned down and captured her lips again.

However, their moment of bliss was soon shattered by none other than their own two miracles. Their son, Edward, and daughter, Marie, came running into the house, causing them to break out of their kiss.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Yelled the boy.

Mia turned towards her son, "What did I tell you about running around?" She said strictly, but everyone in the room knew she really wasn't mad.

"Um. . .not to run, but Marie and I have a question we have to ask you and daddy!" He yelled eagerly, eyes glowing. His sister had the same look.

Mia sighed causing Isaac to laugh. "What is it that you wanted to ask us?" He asked, curious as to what his children wanted to know.

Marie stepped forward, "Uncle Garet and Aunt Jenna's son. . .um . . .Johnny that was his name! He . . .um, said his mommy and daddy were much more in love than you are. But we don't know what love is. . .so we . . ."

Edward cut her off, "We wanted you to explain what love is!" He yelled enthusiastically.

Mia and Isaac looked towards each other and blushed. "Have you ever heard of how your mother and I met?"

"No, but we wanna hear! We also wanna know what love is!" Marie yelled.

"Ya, ya!" Edward cheered.

Mia picked up her son and Isaac picked up his daughter, and moved to the family room to sit on the couch. Sitting down, they put their children in between them and laced their hands together behind their backs.

"So, the story of how we met." Mia sighed.

"Tell us what love is first!" Marie shouted.

"No, I wanna know about how you two met first!" Countered Edward.

Mia and Isaac just smiled. "Alright, alright, calm down you two. Love is like. . .love is like water and earth." Mia smiled, looking up at Isaac, seeing he had caught on to what she was saying.

"Your mother is right, love is like water and earth. The two need each other survive, they've been together since the beginning and will continue to be together." Isaac continued from where Mia had left off, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Mia smiled at her children, "Yes love is like water and earth. They've been together since the beginning and that's how mine and your father's adventure started. . ."

Fin

**A/N: Well there you have it. Took about 3 days of off and on writing with a friend doing peer editing. RxR, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

-FreedomT1


End file.
